


sun

by sebootyslay



Series: the universe [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay
Summary: With golden streamsOur universe was clothed in lightPulling at the seamsOur once flaring world now friends with fireWe may fall in loveEvery time we open up our eyes





	sun

[Sleeping at Last - Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NhxeVJBUnA)

 

_With golden streams  
Our universe was clothed in light_

_Pulling at the seams_  
Our once flaring world now friends with fire  
We may fall in love  
Every time we open up our eyes

 _I get spaced in time_  
Takes violent things, angry things  
& makes them kind

 _We are the dust of dust_  
We are the apple of God's eye  
We are infinite  
As the universe will hold you inside

 _Infinity times infinity_  
Infinity times infinity times infinity  
Infinity times infinity times infinity times infinity

_Let there be light, let there be light  
Let me be right_

_The dust of dust_  
We are the apple of God's eye  
We are infinite

 _As the universe will hold you inside_  
We are the dust of dust  
We are the apple of God's eye

Tony has always been bright to Steve. He was always the brightest in the room, and it’s not just his intelligence that made Steve thinks that. Tony is bright when he designs things, the way his eyes lit up at every discovery and triumph he achieved. Tony is bright when he’s around the people he’s comfortable with such as Pepper, Rhodey and the team. Steve loves to watch the way Tony rest his head on Rhodey’s shoulders as Pepper paints his toenails a blaring red. Steve loves watching Tony get into silly arguments with Clint, or when Tony gets carried around like a baby whenever Thor comes to visit because the Norse god somehow treats Tony as a pet that is fragile and needs to be cared for. Although Steve knows Tony hates being carried around like a rag doll, he enjoys Thor’s company.

Tony has always been bright, but even the brightest stars burn out. And Tony burns for too long sometimes. He burns brightly for too long and in the process, he gets himself burnt.

“Tony?” Steve called softly as he entered the lab. No one answered, so Steve stepped in. As he walked through the messy area, he noticed a body slumped over a table. Tony was snoring on his arm, dark circles evident under his eyes. In front of him were scattered papers everywhere. Steve glanced at them, and noticed that most of them had government logos and official signs.

“Oh Tony,” Steve’s heart clenched. Of course Tony would handle the legal paperwork for the team while the rest of them wouldn’t even think about it. They all fight the same fight, but Tony fights a battle that the team was saved from, and in the end he exhausted himself. Steve saw rows of empty coffee mugs and there were bags of empty coffee bean refills in the bin.

“JARVIS, how much coffee did Tony drink?”

“More than healthy, Captain.” The AI answered quietly. “Sir has been awake for more that 36 hours.”

“Jesus, 36 hours?” Steve shook his head. He went over to the sleeping man. “Should I?” he murmured to himself. A part of him doesn’t want to disturb Tony who is finally asleep, but another part of him wants to pick up Tony and carry him to his bed and tuck him in. As Steve hovered, Tony shifted a little in his seat, a little whimper escaping him. Steve then made up his mind; he would bring Tony to bed.

He slowly pulled the swivel chair behind. He bent down and  gathered Tony’s legs before lifting him. The man weighed like a feather, and Steve frown. Shouldn’t Tony weigh more than this? Shaking his head, Steve gently adjusted his upper hold on Tony’s torso, letting the man rest his head on his chest.

Tony mumbled something under his breath, and Steve instinctively hushed him softly. Tony stopped mumbling and snuggled into the warm chest, pressing his face into the the thin material of Steve’s sleep shirt. The captain tried to keep a straight face as he carried Tony out of the lab and into the elevator.

“Tony’s apartment, JARVIS.” He said quietly. The elevator door closed and moved up. When they arrived, Steve walked to Tony’s bedroom and placed the genius gently onto the bed. He took off Tony’s shoes and socks, placing them at the foot of the bed. He pulled the blankets back and tucked it around Tony’s body. He took one last look at him and smiled.

“Dream well, Tony.” He said before exiting and going back to his own apartment.

Oblivious to the fact that Tony has been awake since he entered the lab.

Oblivious to the pale shade of red colouring Tony’s cheeks and the pleased flutter of his heart in his chest.

After that incident, Steve always checks in Tony every night. Some nights he would find Tony awake and tinkering, some nights he would find Tony asleep among scraps of metal and some nights he would have to coax a half asleep-half caffeine driven zombie Tony to bed.

“Tony, it’s already late.” Steve gently reasoned. Tony said something, but his words were slurred. “Tony, come on. Go to bed.”

“Nnoooo.” Tony shakes his head. “Gotta finish this. Natasha wants them really soon. Soon is... really soon.” Tony said as he holds the soldering iron. “Gotta do this, Steeb.”

“You’re sleepy. And you might hurt yourself. Again. Put that down.” Steve went over and took the iron from him. Tony made sounds and grabby motions at him, but Steve hooked it back into its port and closed the switch. “No, Natasha can wait. She understands.”

“Wanna make stuff.” Tony pouted like a child. Steve has a love-hate relationship with this side of Tony. In a sense, this part of Tony is soft and pouty like a child which is absolutely adorable and endearing. What Steve hates is that Tony is also stubborn like a child and can sometimes throw child-like tantrums.

“Tony, you have to go to sleep.” Steve said firmly. “You can’t keep pushing yourself like this.”

“Mmmkaay.” Was all Tony said before he starts to fall backwards, eyes slowly closing. Steve quickly ran forward, managing to catch him before he falls.

“Tony! Are you okay?” he asked worriedly. Tony just raised a finger and made a hushing sound.

“Tryna sleep, cap. Gonna sleep. Hehe, goodnight.” And with that, Tony’s eyes closed. Steve was stunned before he let out a breathless chuckle. He shook his head as he properly gathered Tony in his arms and lifted him again. This time, Tony visibly hooked his arms around Steve’s neck and nuzzled into the junction of his neck and shoulders.

“You smell good, Steeb. Maybe I should steal your soap sometimes.” He mumbled into Steve’s shoulders.

“Thank you, Tony.”

“I can... sniff you for like, forever.”

“Uh huh.”

“Hey Steeb.”

Steve didn’t answer as he maneuvered them out of the lab doors.

“Steeeeeeb.”

“Yes, Tony?”

“You wanna know a secret? Hehehe, it’s a big secret.” Steve thinks its hilarious. Tony was as if drunk.

“Yeah okay.”

“Okay.” Tony pulled his arms so that he’s closer to Steve’s ear. “I think I like you.” He whispered before leaning back, giggling softly to himself.

Steve managed to hide his shock, and his heart swelled at the confession. When they reached Tony’s apartment, he padded his way to the bedroom and placed Tony on the bed. He as usual took off Tony’s shoes and socks and pulled the blankets back. Tony took one of his multiple pillows to hug in between his legs and arms as Steve pulled the blankets back up to tuck him in.

“Goodnight, Tony.” Was all Steve said before he started to back away. Tony quickly reached out to pull his hand.

“Wait!” he said. “You still haven’t said it back yet!”

“Say what?” Steve asked, confused. Tony let out a tired huff.

“You have to say you like me back.” Tony’s voice was demanding like that of a child. “You have to say it back because I said it to you.” Steve paused as he thought for a while.

“I can’t say it back, Tony.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t feel that way about you.” He said bluntly, and Tony looked like he was hit in the face by a truck of bricks.

Steve wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. He instead leaned down and kissed Tony’s forehead gently.

“I don’t like you. I love you, Tony Stark.”

 

_We are infinite  
As the universe will hold us inside_

_Let there be light, let there be light  
Let me be right_

_With golden streams_  
Our universe was brought to light  
That we may fall in love  
Every time we open up our eyes

 


End file.
